1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method and system for data processing in general and, in particular, to a method and system for providing data security in a computer system. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a method and system for checking security of data received by a computer system within a network environment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Today's world of network computing is a highly open environment. By taking advantage of such openness, industries are providing various kinds of resources, services, and information to the consuming public through computer networks such as the Internet. For example, banks are providing on-line banking and bank card authorization for payment to their customers. Digital cash transactions and business transactions in the form of electronic commerce may be conducted on the Internet. In addition, consumers may order goods and services via the Internet. Even on a personal level, a vast amount of electronic mail is being sent via the Internet everyday. For better or worse, there is no doubt that network computing on the Internet changes the way most people run their lives.
The advantage of openness in a computer network, however, also comes with the necessary threat of data security. In fact, the urge to protect information and resources within the world of electronic commerce are some of the reasons that industries and individuals are demanding stricter data security in the widely unprotected network-computing environment. For example, a merchant may want to protect his or her profits by making sure a business transaction is properly conducted with payment securely received. A bank may want to ensure the identity of a payee before any "money" is transferred in order to prevent fraud. An individual may want certain personal information or electronic mail to be encrypted so that only the intended recipients can read them.
Currently, data security in a network-computing environment is provided via data-security-checking software, such as virus protection software. This data-security-checking software typically resides in the system memory of a receiving computer. After receiving a stream of data from the network, the receiving computer will first load the incoming data into the system memory, in which the data-security-checking software operates upon the data, before the data is utilized. However, if the security technique is breached, the offending data has already been allowed into the system memory of the receiving computer such that damage may be done. Consequently, it would be desirable to provide an improved method and system for checking security of data received by a computer system within a network environment.